Sacrifice
by 9foxgrl
Summary: He made the deal to save them. He just wanted them to survive. Character death.
1. Chapter 1

Sacrifice

9foxgrl

_All he wanted was to save his friends. That's why he made the deal._

The Ninja Academy students were falling victim to an unknown illness that seemed to have the medic baffled. High fever, chills, tenderness, and odd welts appearing on their bodies. They fevers held steadily at 103.8 F, nothing they did was working.

To many's surprise, and disgust little seven year old Naruto recovered after a day with the illness. Many speculated it was due to the demon fox sealed inside of him, the few who truly knew him, knew that because Naruto was too stubborn to get sick.

Naruto refused to give up hope on his classmates and would help several of the medics when ever he was allowed. They mostly allowed him to aid in searching for documentation about the disease. None of the old medic text had any prior knowledge of such a sickness.

All the parents were scared, the doctors had only given their children a speculated seven days to survive the illness. All they could do was give the children pain killers and pray.

Little Naruto had not given up yet. He still spent days scouring the library looking fot anything kind of clues to help his friends. Finally he realized they had only a few hours left.

He ran to the nearst temple and began to pray.

"Please Kami, don't take them yet! Please, I'll do anything to save my friends."

_"Anything?" _

Naruto looked up to see a heavenly looking figure stitting before him in exquist sky blue and gold robes. His face looked serenely beautiful, almost femine.

"Kami?"

_"Yes my little one. You have a pure soul so I will make a deal with you to save you friends."_

Naruto grinned.

_"I will give you the instructions to take the medics in order to make the medicine, but in return you will have to die in their place."_

Naruto trembled. Dying in their place? He hadn't count on that.

"B-but...can I live long enough to make sure they're okay?"

Kami raised three fingers.

_"I'll give you three hours, three hours after the medicine is administer. Thats long enough for them to recover." _

Naruto gulped.

"Deal."

Kami slipped a piece of parchment into Naruto's hands and kissed his forehead.

_"One of my angels will come to get you after your time is up. Now hurry Naruto." _

Naruto blinked and bowed before running off to the hospital. Unbeknownst to him tears were falling from Kami's eyes.

_"Poor child, I wish we hadn't need to do this. But...this was the only way to take you away from this madness..."_

He then faded away.

Naruto crashed through the doors of the ICU and gasped scaring all the parents.

"I- I HAVE IT!"

He showed them the parchment. "It tells how to make the medicine!"

One of the doctors grabbed it and raced away to make the medicine.

Naruto walked over to a table and slowly began to write a letter. He kept peeking up to see if the medics were done yet.

Finally at nine o'clock PM the doctors finished the medicine and began to administer it. Naruto watched feeling his heart begin to beat slower.

Finally around midnight the children woke up and acted like they had been asleep the entire time.

During the squeals and hugs, and laughter of the children and parents now one noticed Naruto grow pale. Their attention was finally drawn when they heard his fall off the chair with a loud crash.

One of the medics believed he was sleeping but froze in horror then ran off.

"Is something going on?" Sakura asked her mother.

"I'm not sure."

"D-D-DAMMIT!" echoed in the hospital.

The medic came back and turn to his colleague.

"Uzumaki, Naruto: time of death 0003."

"Hai sir."

It was eeriely quiet.

"Naruto is dead...?"

The doctor looked down at the paper Naruto was writing.

_Made a deal with Kami to save my friends. Gave up my life in exchange._

_Please don't be mad. _

_Sincerely,_

_Naruto _


	2. Chapter 2

Sacrifice

9foxgrl

A/N: By request of _**Apfane Chan**_

_**Written while listening to 'Baby of Mine'**_

"He..he sacrificed his life...to save everyone else..?" the medic choked as he read the letter. He put the letter down and walked out.

Naruto classmates were shocked, several members of the anti-demon kid group fell over in surprise. The little boy everyone hated and despised was dead because he gave up his life to save the lives of his classmates.

Word soon spread to the Hokage who was finishing up a meeting with the Council. Without a word he went to his office and stayed there for the remainder of the day.

The next day he had a grave made for Naruto on the Hokage monument where the little boy spent several hours contemplating how his face was going to be up there.

_'I'm going to be Hokage someday and take that hat away Gramps!' _

Several of the children who had surived the illness came to pay their respects to their classmate. They all managed to be released from the hospital in time to attentd the funeral. All of them were there with their familes, to everyones surprise the entire Hyuuga clan and the Uchiha clan were also there.

The Third looked on sadly as two ANBU carefully lowered the coffin into the grave. Behind it was a special headstone he ordered. It was shaped like an obelisk with Naruto's name with the Konoha leaf engraved as well.

"Naruto...please be at peace in the afterlife." He whispered as he placed a single white rose on the coffin.

Everyone walked up and place a flower and whsipered their respects.

Then to everyone's surprise the tomb and the obelisk began to glow. The light light faded revealing the stone had now turn to marble and shone with an eerie but majestic light. Additional words began to form as well.

_Here lies Naruto Uzumaki_

_Son of Minato& Kushina Namikaze_

Rain began to drop and then poor. The Heaven themselves were crying for the boy.

IN HEAVEN

_Naruto looked around the large paradise. It was massive and there seemed to be music coming from the flowers and trees. _

_"Naruto!" _

_Naruto turned and saw two figures running towards him. Naruto cried out as he realized who they were. _

_"MAMA! PAPA!"_

**The end**


End file.
